


Feral Child: New Cat In The Pack

by DiamondSwordStab2003



Series: Griannaye Spinoff: Cats [1]
Category: CatDog (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Bear Attack, Blood and Violence, Cats, F/F, Feral Behavior, Other, cat lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSwordStab2003/pseuds/DiamondSwordStab2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 7 tomcats find a baby girl, they wonder how to raise her at first, then after all the night feeds and diaper changes they gone through, they get used to it. But when a grizzly bear thinks that the baby is food, the wizard and animal control thinks that the cats are too dangerous, and a young woman named Emily Stevenson thinks that the cats are lost and starving, they have some obstacles to go through when getting back their fish from the wizard. Will they get their fish back? Or will they starve to death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral Child: New Cat In The Pack

There was a huge forest in Illinois, It had 3 clans; The Dogs, The Cats, and The Animals. But We’re focusing on the cats because that’s what this story is about. 

The cats were being lazy and just sitting there. It was all calm and good until this happened. The cats heard a loud coo and walked towards the squeaky-sounding noise. The noise came from a young baby girl all bundled up in a basket with furry blankets and stuff. The lighter gray cat, Kazor walked towards the basket and tried to pick her up. An empty bottle fell from the basket and rolled on the ground.

“Meow?” Kazor looked in the basket.

“Oh, yeah?” said Bradie. “How are we going to pick up that baby?” 

“Just pull the basket!” replied Mr. Fart. 

“OK!” said Mr. ButtFace.

The 7 cats pulled the basket towards their home, which was only 5 inches away.

Ned picked up the baby from the end of the blanket and hurled her in an isolated space. The cats walked towards the baby and curled around her. Bradie lied his head on top of her bundled tummy and started purring. The other cats joined in and started purring too. They started kneading and rubbing their heads against the infant. Brianna started smiling and made a loud scream. 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!” 

The cats were startled and scurried away from her.

“That was the scariest noise ever!” cried Kazor.

“Just carry on.” said Mr. ButtFace.

The cats walked towards the baby again and lied their heads on her.

The baby became hungry and started crying. 

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” 

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Mr. Fart. 

“She’s hungry.” said Bradie. He picked up the bottle and placed it in the baby’s mouth. 

“But the bottle doesn’t have milk!” said Ned.

“I can do something…” said Bradie. He removed the bottle and scruffed Brianna against his chest. Brianna started sucking on his chest and squeezed his fur. He started purring and lied his head on top of her. “Maybe we should keep her….” 

Brianna stopped sucking and gazed into Bradie’s eyes. “Ah…… Goo…….” she cooed.

“What was that noise?” asked Mr. Fart confused. 

“That was her cooing.” answered Bradie scooping up Brianna in his arms. 

“Awwww.. Can I see her?” said Kazor. 

“Yeah, can I see her?” asked Kriss. 

“Sure.” replied Bradie. They crawled towards him and gazed into the baby’s eyes.

“Ah-goo…..” cooed Bri. The baby was swaddled in a soft fleece light blue blanket with a ribbon around it. Her hair was dark blonde with some sidebangs. She had some bruises on her face from probably falling from the basket a few times. “Goo-goo, ga-ga…..” 

“She is so cute…..” cooed Kriss, stroking her hair.

“I know right?” agreed Bradie.

“Ah-goo-goo-ga-ga….” Bri cooed some more.  
“Can I see her?” asked Mr. ButtFace crawling to the 3 cats gazing into Bri’s eyes as she coos.

“Sure, have her.” answered Bradie, handing Brianna over to him.

Mr. ButtFace cradled the young baby and gazed into her eyes. “Hello there, my name is Mr. ButtFace , you can call me ButtFace if you want,” he introduced himself. “I’m going to feed you, bathe you, change your diapers, play with you, and love you forever and ever.” He cuddled her against his chest and smiled. Brianna stared up at him and started gurgling. “Mama… Ma…. Ma….” she babbled quietly, gazing into his eyes. 

The cats gasped at what she said. So they moved closer to MBF and stared at her in confusement.

“Did she just call you “mama” Mr. ButtFace?” asked Sidus confused.

“Yes… She did….” Mr. ButtFace started to get nervous. 

“AWWWWWWWWWW!!!! SHE LIKES YOU!!!!!” cooed Mr. Fart. “Can I hold her?! Can I?! CAN I?!”

“Sure.” Mr. ButtFace handed Bri over to him.

“Hi there cutie.” Mr. Fart cradled her.

“Ah….. Ah…. Ah-goo…..” Brianna gurgled at him.

“Yeah.” Mr. Fart smiled.

“Goo-goo-ga-ga-ca-ca-ca.” said Brianna.

“Ah-goo-goo-ga-ga-ga?” Mr. Fart repeated.

“Ah-ga-ga-ah-goo-goo.” Brianna responded.

“Awww….. She loves me!” squealed Mr. Fart, as Brianna gurgled at him.

Brianna stopped gurgling and kicking her legs and tugged his black tie out of his green business suit. “Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!” she squealed as she kicked her legs.

“She took my tie out of my suit!” cried Mr. Fart.

Brianna started laughing and sucked on the tie.  
“Alright, that’s it.” Mr. Fart placed Brianna down and unswaddled her.  
“Now she’s lying on her blanket.”

“She looks soooooooo cute!!!!” screamed Kriss.

“Bla-Bla!” babbled Brianna.

“Huh?!” the cats were confused.

“What does “bla-bla” mean?” asked Sidus.

“I think she wants her blanket.” informed Kazor.

“Where’s her blanket?” asked Mr. Fart looking around.

“In her basket.” answered Kazor.

“Oh, OK.” Mr. Fart dug in her basket and got the froggie blanket. “I got your blankie, baby.”  
He said, sitting down in front of her.

“Ah-Far-Far-Far-Far-Far-Far-Far-Far-Far-Far-Far-Far-Far!” Brianna babbled at him.

“Wait?! How does she know my name?!” said Mr. Fart, shocked.

“I don’t know!” Kriss gave a blank answer.

“Ah-bla-bla!” Brianna cooed.

“Ok,” Mr. Fart hid his face with the blanket. “Hey……. Froggie wants to play with you……… Do you like playing with Froggie?” Mr. Fart said in an “Elmo” voice, flapping the toy’s arms.

“Ah….. Ah….. Ah…… Gooooooo……..” Brianna cooed back.

“Froggie doesn’t say “Ah….. Ah…. Ah-goooooo…” Froggie wants you to say “I love mama Fart”, can you say it?” he continued to talk in an “Elmo” voice.

“I…….. I……… I……. Mama-Far-Far-Far!” Brianna responded, kicking her legs.

Mr. Fart gasped and scooped up Brianna in happiness.  
“OMG!!!!! YOU SAID I LOVE MAMA FART!!!!! GOOD JOB BABY!!!!”

“Ah-goo-goo mama far-far.” Brianna said.

“Nice job Mr. Fart, you made her happy.” complemented Mr. ButtFace.

“Ma…… Ma…… Ah-Bah-Bah……..!” Brianna stared at him.

“Cutie pie.” said Kazor. Brianna crawled to him and started gurgling at him.

“Ka…. Ka?” 

“Awwwwwww… she likes me!” cooed “Kaz-Kaz”.

“Ma…. Ma?” Brianna directed it towards him.

“She also called me “mom”.” “Ka-Ka” said. 

“Ka-Ka!” 

“Awwwwwwwwwwww…..” cooed the cats.

"Hello.... Hi...... How are you?" asked "Ka-Ka".

"Goo-Goo, Ga-Ga!" said Bri.

"Can we be friends?" he asked again.

"Ga-ga?" 

"No, No, No. I said: Can we be frie...."   
Brianna did number 2 in her diaper. Kaz-Kaz wasn't pleased at all.

"Ewwwwwww..... WHY BRIANNA?!" he cried.  
"What should I do now?!"

"Change her diaper!" advised Bradie.

"Ummm.... OK!" Kaz-Kaz placed her down and took off her diaper. 

"This is gross," he cried. "Why can't kids be potty trained at birth?!"   
He thought for a minute.  
"I got an idea!" He licked the crap off of her butt. Gross.

"How does the poop taste?" asked Sidus.

"Actually good." answered Kazor.


End file.
